Howard Stark (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Howard Stark was an inventor and businessman. He founded Stark Industries. During World War II he worked on various government projects. after the war he discovered the Tesseract. Later in life, Howard married a woman named Maria and had a son, Tony. He also co-developed the arc reactor with defected Soviet scientist Anton Vanko. Howard was also one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Eventually, Howard would push Tony away, but did care for his son and had high hopes that Tony would change the world. Biography Post World War II After the dissapairance of Steve Rogers, Howard Stark found the Tesseract, while studying it he found it had a message inside it, then he descovered the come may come from the Norse Mythology. later in 1947, on the Roswell accident he investigated the crash and took costudy of the disk that crashed there. Arc Reactor In 1963. Howard began to develop the Arc Reactor technology with Anton Vanko, under the title of 'The Unity Project'. However, they had an ideological disagreement. Anton wanted to use the research to make money, and Howard wanted to help humanity with it. by 1967 it was revealed that Anton was a Soviet spy, Howard was shocked by the betrayal and Anton was arrested and deported back to Russia, with Howard taking all credit on the Arc Reactor, Howard taking a time to process Anton betrayal was confronted by Obadiah Stane, who convinces him to take Stark Industries back into weapons development. Finding Skyquake In 1968, he lead an expedition in where a frozen Transformer was found in the Tibetian mountains, Nick Fury went to aid him, the Transformer was accidentaly activated, trying to break free, as he sliced his axe on Fury's eye, the robot eventually went offline again. Later Life Stark eventually married a woman named Maria, Howard and Maria had a son, Anthony "Tony" Stark. Howard rarely showed his son any love. However, deep down, he cared about his son. Howard was limited by the technology of his time and could not finish the new element for the Arc Reactors, so he embedded the atomic structure of the new element in the files of his research on the Tesseract, and a message to Tony in one of his old home movies, stating that he had high hopes that Tony could figure it out with the current technology and change the world. Howard says that Tony "is and always will be" his greatest creation. Relationships Family *Tony Stark - Son *Maria Stark- Wife Friends and Allies *Nick Fury - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, Succesor. *Obadiah Stane - Friend and Business Partner Enemies *Anton Vanko - Former Business Partner turned Enemy Appearances/Actors *Canon (3 stop motions) **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' *** Iron Man Prelude - Barricade24 *** Green Issues (Mentioned only) **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (First appearance) - Barricade24 ** Iron Man - Barricade24 Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-11-45-84.jpg ''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files '' Wmplayer 2015-04-06 16-08-29-86.jpg Wmplayer 2015-04-06 16-08-22-11.jpg Wmplayer 2015-04-06 16-08-15-62.jpg Wmplayer 2015-04-06 16-08-12-43.jpg Wmplayer 2015-04-06 16-07-57-41.jpg '' ''Iron Man'' '' Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-20-08-32.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-20-14-37.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-20-16-26.jpg Wmplayer_2015-06-20_17-20-20-70.jpg '' Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Humans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Humans Category:Iron Man Humans